William was assigned articles 23 through 61 for homework last week. If William read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Instead of counting articles 23 through 61, we can subtract 22 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 39. We see that William read 39 articles. Notice that he read 39 and not 38 articles.